goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Zero misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Zero-Brian/Harry/Ben, Simon Zero's mom (Dora)-Susan Zero's dad (Caillou)-Steven Clerk-Dallas Customer-Steven Hino-Steven Aida-Princess Larry Koopa-Simon Wendy Koopa-Kate Manager-Dallas, Diesel Doctor-Professor/Conrad Plot This is my first Zero gets grounded. Anyways, Zero doesn't get what he wants. Transcript Zero: Hey Mom? Zero's mom: What is it Zero? Zero: Can we have McDonald's? Zero's mom: No! Zero: But Mom... Zero's mom: Zero, I said no! We are not having McDonald's because we're having DiGiorno Pizza! Zero's dad (off-screen): Hey Dora, I think I just overcooked the DiGiorno Pizza. Zero's mom: Did you hear that? Your father just overcooked the DiGiorno Pizza so that means we can go to McDonald's. Just the two of us. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Zero's mom: This is only for my son, Zero Anderson. Zero: Anyways, I would like to have 10 chicken nuggets, medium fries and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more Oreo McFluries left. Zero: Very funny. Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Zero (Kidaroo's voice): WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! Zero's mom: Excuse me Zero, stop being a brat! You can either have the soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else you will have nothing and we will go straight home! Hey, where are you going? (a gun he stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (Censored among gunshots) Clerk: (Big Fat Liar sound clip) OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!! Hino: Ouch! My legs! Aida: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Larry Koopa: The pain! It can't stop! Wendy: Ouch! Can't move! Zero's mom: Come with me! (in office) Manager: So Dora Anderson, why are you and your son here? Zero's mom: Well, my son shot at the clerk and four customers as well! Manager: Let's see the footage. (15 minutes later) Manager (Diesel's voice): Oh my God! Zero, how could you do such a thing to four of my customers! That's it! You both are banned from this place for one month! Leave now before I call the cops on you! (at home) Zero's dad: Dora, what happened? I see that Zero is crying. He'd better not cause any trouble. Zero's mom: Well Caillou, you will be extremely mad when I say this! He shot at five people at McDonald's all because I couldn't get him what he wanted and now we're banned from coming to McDonald's forever! Zero's dad: What? Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Zero, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at five people at McDonald's! You know that doing stuff like that is against the law! Also, that kind of act can get you arrested! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Your first punishment is you will not get anything for Christmas, Easter, or your birthday! Your second punishment is you will get a voice surgery! Zero (Simon's voice): Oh no! Now my voice is Simon! Change it back to Brian! Zero's dad: No! You will have this voice until you die! Third punishment, you will be sent to bed early! Zero (Simon's voice): No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't want to go to bed early! I wanted to see Cars 3 when it comes out! Zero's dad: Too bad so sad! Now go to your room now before I send you to Baron's Fortress! Zero (running upstairs, Simon's voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at a hospital) Aida: Doctor, is my boyfriend Hino going to be alright? Doctor: Yes, but you managed to survive the massacre. It must have been from Zero who didn't get his Oreo McFlurry. Hino: Yes, he needs to know better. (at another hospital room where Larry is in the MRI) Larry: (crying loudly) Wendy: It's okay Larry. The reason why you were placed there was because of the massacre Zero caused. I'm sure you'll be okay. Larry: Thanks Wendy. Category:Grounded Stuff